percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Quiver Ch 5
Chapter 5: How I Met Your Mother This had been the first time I had seen her in person. She had the same eyes as Megan, but her hair was a dark black and she wore a white dress, something I had never seen Megan in as long as I had known her. I suggested it once but she told me that they weren’t good in a fight, as if wearing one was out of the question. “Did you hear me?” she asked as I realized I hadn’t said anything. “Yes, I will take care of her. I don’t think we had met before, I’m Nolan Swift,” I said as I reached out my hand. I could tell this came as a shock, but I liked to make a good first impression. I mean when I talked to Hephaestus last time we met, he made me my own hammer. Athena showed a small smile and reached her hand out to grasp mine in a small hand shake. “Hello, I am Athena, pleased to meet you,” she said to me as she pulled her hand away after another few seconds. “I am here to talk to you about your quest. From what I understand, you are headed to the old titan stronghold. I am worried for my daughter, for even with all my power I cannot see what is happening.” “It doesn’t matter; I’m going to go there and save my friend at any cost.” “Not at the cost of my daughter,” Athena said to me as I could see a cold stare form in her eyes and I was a bit scared. But I understood, she wasn’t a goddess threatening my life, she was a mother worried about her children. “OK, then how about this. I will make my life the cost. If I can keep Megan safe and save Malcolm at the same time, I will make my life the cost,” I replied. She looked at me for a second as that cold stare faded and she closed her eyes before leaning back into her seat. “You have more power than you know demigod. That kind of attitude has changed the tide of history in the past. You have saved my daughter once already and for that I am truly grateful, but please keep her safe. She is stubborn and won’t always ask for help when she needs it. Here is a gift as a thank you for saving her; it will call an old friend to you wherever you may be,” and with that she handed me a small silver bell. “Only use it if you need it.” With that bit of advice she was gone. I put the bell in my pocket and wondered why the gods never told use what their gifts did, it seemed like that would be a better idea given that it was handed to me by the goddess of wisdom. We rode the train for most of the night until we hit our stop, a small town on the shores of Lake Michigan. It didn't really seem like a big place and most of the people were inside where it was warm leaving the streets completely empty. In fact the only living things in the area were a few black birds hanging from a power cable. Megan went to go stock up on some food for the trip ahead and Abrams went off into a small collection of trees, most likely to test out his knew knives. After being stuck in that train for so many hours, I decided to go for a run. I ran up to the boardwalk and started jobbing along the shoreline. It was cold and during the winter the shops were closed for business. I saw some fisherman casting their lines into the water and as I passed by, I stopped when one of them got a bite; I ran over to see what kind of fish he would catch. As he pulled back on his line, a huge serpent popped out of the water. Now I didn't mean it was big as in ‘I caught a fish this big,’ I mean it was the size of a small house. “Wow Leroy, you really got a big one this time,” one of the guys said as he just reeled in his line ready to cast off again. Sometimes I really hated the mist because whatever these guys were looking at, it wasn't what I was seeing. The sea serpents tail came crashing against the dock and the whole thing began to shake. “Get out of here,” I yelled to them. “The supports are…unstable because of the ice!” I had to think of something to get them away. It was actually a pretty smart idea for the sea serpent. No one goes to the beach during the winter so it could eat all the fishermen it wanted and no one would notice. As the two ran out of sight, I pulled out my hammer and was ready to take this thing down. Chapter 6: A Whale of a Tale [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive''']] Category:The Lost Quiver Category:Nolan Swift Series Category:Darkcloud1111